


some enchanted evening

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [22]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: Embracing on the dance floor at the end of the night, well past the time when most other guests have slipped away.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Fanart & Comics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	some enchanted evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Outfits based on designs by Alexander McQueen.


End file.
